Wolffy
26 |birthplace=Wolf Country |active_scope=Green Green Grassland and so on |family=Father: Black Wolf Grandfather: Yellow Wolf Wife: Wolnie Son: Wilie |friends= |debut_in=''Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf'' episode 1, "Wolves Come Part 1" }} Wolffy is the main antagonist of the Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf series. Appearance Wolffy is a gray wolf with an orange beret, a sly grin, a yellow bandana, black eyebrows, and some light grey on his ears and the tip of his tail. He also has a scar that has been stiched up on the right side of his face. Personality Wolffy has been shown to be smart (especially in the field of mechanics) and somewhat cunning, despite his clumsiness. This can be seen multiple times where he has created various inventions, including traps and vehicles. He has also been able to trick the goats on occasion, despite not being successful most of the time in the end. As a wolf attempting to catch goats, Wolffy is very, very ''determined, despite failing nearly every time and risking a hit from his wife when he fails. However as a husband and a friend, Wolffy is kind-hearted, if not a little clumsy, but had always meant well for those he cares about. He also strives to be a good example to Wilie, his son, despite others thinking that he is worthless as a wolf. Background Chronology Early experience In ''Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf Wolffy was the descendant of Martial Wolf. In Pleasant Goat Sports Game When he and his wife Wolnie saw the great gathering of goats who came together for the Goat Games, they were amazed. Knowing that the winner could become the new Patriarch, Wolffy daydreamed about guarding the goats, but then kidnapping them in secret. In the end, Wolffy became the new Patriarch of the Goats. But on the day of the coronation, he discovered the terrible truth - he was not guarding the goats, but the grassland. He must also wait until the next Goat Games to elect a new patriarch to leave, but unfortunately, the Goat Games are held every forty years. In Super Adventure In Desert Trek: The Adventure of the Lost Totem In Joys of Seasons In Around the World in 20 Days In Moon Castle: The Space Adventure In Smart Dodging In Happy, Happy, Bang! Bang! In Mission Incredible: Adventures on the Dragon's Trail In The Athletic Carousel In The Happy Diary In The Mythical Ark: Adventures in Love & Happiness In Happy Formula In Paddi the Amazing Chef In Meet the Pegasus In Dear Little Wish In The Tailor's Closet He invented the "Wardrobe Internet", a type of computer network where he could travel to the goats' wardrobe closets, and scare them. In Amazing Pleasant Goat In Love You Babe In Adventures in the Primitive World In Marching to the New Wonderland In Marching to the New Wonderland, he is shown to also have a train, which is called the "Heavenly Wolf Wagon" (天狼号). In The Little Detective In Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Chapter of Animals & Plants In Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Chapter of Sports In Adventures in the Sea In War of Invention In Pleasant Goat Fun Class: The Earth Carnival In Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Travel Around The World In Flying Island: The Sky Adventure In Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Idiom World In Pleasant Goat Fun Class: Finding Treasures In Mighty Little Defenders When his family is in danger, or the goats and wolves face a crisis, he gives up on catching goats and instead works together with them to save the world. Due to accidentally using a chip, he turned into a dog. While in this form he started helping Weslie and friends in their missions. In episode 28, he and Weslie became friends, and in episode 57, he turned back into a wolf. In episode 58, he smelled the wolf grass and almost ate Weslie. In Rescue Across Time In The Intriguing Alien Guests Relationships With Wolnie Wolffy and Wolnie first met when Wolffy ate the fried rice that she made (which supposedly tasted horrible, but Wolffy liked it), and got married straight after. Despite the abuse that he handles against her, he very much loves her. So much that he continuously tries to capture the goats, even if he fails most of the time. Wolffy also calls his wife affectionately with multiple names, such as Wifey (roughly translated) and Little Red in newer seasons. Wolnie is also shown that while she gets exasperated with his behavior, she also loves him in return. With Wilie Wilie looks up to his father and as such, Wolffy tries his best to teach him the proper ways of a wolf. He was also somewhat leanient with Wilie becoming friends with the goats, yet still tries to teach him on how to catch them anyway. Wolffy is also especially protective of his son, and tries to help him in any way he can, even when he was turned into a dog. With other wolves The other wolves are shown to not really respect Wolffy in any way, and even bullied him as a child. However his relationships with the Seven Wolf Brothers seem alright, as he had helped them in various ways when he was younger. With the goats Wolffy is the goats' primary enemy, who tries and fails multiple times to capture and eat them. Most of the time, Wolffy is against the goats for this reason. However in the newer seasons, when he became friends with the goats, Wolffy is shown to greatly care about them, and goes through great lengths to try to save them when they're in danger. This applies quite strongly to Weslie in particular, as the former took care of him when he was a dog. He also tries to save Weslie when they were trapped in the dream world during Mighty Little Defenders, even after being heavily injured. Quotes * Note: When other characters says his catchphrase, Wolffy would get mad and say "Don't steal my catchphrase!" Trivia *His Chinese name, 灰太狼 (Huī Tàiláng), is a pun. "太狼"(Tàiláng) and "太郎"(Tàiláng) shares the same pronunciation in Chinese, while "太郎" is a common Japanese given name, Tarō. Tarō can literally mean "the first son" in Japanese. A Japanese name can sound aggressive in China, which is just suitable for the antagonist. (However, the aggression meaning is not strong at all now.) And "灰" (Huī) simply means the color, gray, the same as his fur color. * If you like, you can even pronounce his name in Japanese: 灰太狼（はいたろう）, Haitarō. Gallery View pictures of Wolffy here. Category:Characters Category:Wolves